


Experimento

by minimamente



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gir ve un extraño programa,</p><p>Zim quiere realizar un experimento y </p><p>Dib lo ayudara con ello.</p><p>Dib X Zim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimento

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de la caricatura ni sus personajes, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y compañía.

Estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo rayos había accedido a eso?, la pregunta de Zim lo había agarrado tan de sorpresa, pero esa no era la razón por la que había aceptado ser parte de ese pequeño experimento de investigación, pero ahora no podía echarse para atrás, o más bien, no quería.

 

Todo había empezado el jueves pasado en la escuela secundaria, ya tenía 15 años, en realidad todos sus compañeros en la primaria ya tenían esa edad, incluso Zim, habían crecido y madurado un poco, pero en esencia seguían siendo las mismas personas, él, obsesionado con las cosas relacionadas a ciencias paranormales, y Zim, siguiendo viviendo entre los humanos, investigando y buscando la manera de conquistar la Tierra, pero ahora sus intentos eran menos frecuentes y se concentraba más en investigar la cultura humana y sus “extraños e inútiles” rituales, como solía decir, al parecer el paso de los años lo había hecho un poco más centrado.

 

Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, como siempre Zim y él comían apartados, “mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca”, podría decirse que esa era la razón, o también que ninguna mesa los aceptaba y esa era la única que estaba disponible, ciertamente ya no se peleaban todo el tiempo, como en la primaria, un alivio para la demás gente que salía afectada por sus peleas, hasta podría decir, viéndolos de lejos, que eran amigos, o algo por el estilo, ya que siempre se la pasaban juntos, peleando, discutiendo, o simplemente juntos, como en ese momento, ya se habían acostumbrado mucho a la presencia del otro.

 

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente cada quien su ración, ese día Gaz no había ido a la escuela por haber golpeado a uno de sus compañeros, suspendida por tres días, ese chico que la molesto sí que había tenido poco ceso, todos en la escuela, no, todos en la ciudad sabían que si querían permanecer sanos y salvos nunca de los nuncas debías molestar a Gaz Membrana, por eso la mesa estaba un poco más solitaria que lo usual, no es que se quejara, no había mucha diferencia si estaba ella o no, ya que se la pasaba jugando con sus videojuegos, casi nunca les hablaba, la única diferencia es que había más silencio que el usual a falta del sonido de su juego de video, pero tal vez por su ausencia, Zim aprovecho para hacerle esa, ESA pregunta.

 

-humano Dib- a pesar de todo ese tiempo, el invasor seguía dirigiéndose con esos títulos, “Dib humano, Humano cabezón (esto lo utilizaba solo cuando estaban peleando o enojado con él), Larva humana”, entre otros, bueno, en realidad el también a veces lo llamaba por los apodos que él le había puesto.

 

-¿Qué?- pregunto levantando su vista de su puré de papas.

 

-He estado investigando últimamente un comportamiento humano muy inusual en ustedes, me ha dejado muy intrigado y me gustaría realizar una investigación de campo-

-¿Y?-

-Tú me ayudaras-

-¿He?, ¿Yo por qué?-

-Se supone que a este rito es necesario la presencia de dos personas, siéntete orgulloso de que el gran Zim te haya elegido para este experimento- dijo de lo más normal, dando por hecho que el humano lo ayudaría con su investigación.

-Al menos pregúntame si quiero o no- no es que aceptara gustoso ser sujeto de prueba, pero sabía dos cosas importantes, entre más información tengas sobre el enemigo mejor preparado y poder tienes sobre él; y dos, el alienígena podía ser realmente persistente y fastidioso cuando se proponía algo en mente, además ni que lo fuera a matar o algo así, desde cierto tiempo tenían un acuerdo de no agresiones mortales, al menos no en periodos de clase.

-Tontas formalidades terrícolas, pero bueno te daré el gusto para que veas que tan bondadoso puede ser el gran Zim- tomo una pequeña pausa para elegir las palabras -¿Quieres tener sexo con el grandioso Zim?-

En el primer microsegundo las palabras entraron por sus oídos hasta su oído interno y tímpano, en el segundo microsegundo su cerebro empezó a procesarlo, del tercero al cincuenta varias imágenes relacionadas con la palabra sexo pasaron por su mente, curiosamente también la de un mono enojado y un cerdo, ejem, dando un buen ejemplo de ello, prueba que ciertos cables de su cerebro se cruzaron por procesar demasiado rápido la información, y tal vez por esos cables cruzados, al procesar la pregunta, la palabra sexo, y Zim en la misma, su corazón pareció detenerse en el cincuenta y cinco microsegundo, el poco puré que tenía en la garganta no lograba pasarlo, y no lograba recordar como rayos se respiraba.

-¡¡COF COF ARF COF!!- dando a lugar a que casi se ahogara por la sorpresa, llamando la atención de casi dos tercias partes de los estudiantes de la cafetería.

Inhala y exhala, jala aire, expulsa aire, traga de una vez el maldito puré, o lo que queda en la garganta, escupiste mucho sobre la mesa, no, no voltees aun a verlo, calma, calma, borra la imagen de ese mono y el cerdo de tu mente, era cierto, la tele te atrofia el cerebro, y los oídos, tanto desvelarse le había hecho mal, no pudo escuchar lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿o sí?

-¿Eso es una afirmación para este tipo de pregunta o solo te gusta comportarte como un idiota?-

No… no había sido su imaginación, en realidad Zim, el alienígena invasor, le había pedido tener ¡SEXO CON ÉL!, no, no estaba soñando, pero pronto se quedaría inconsciente si no regularizaba bien su respiración y sus signos vitales, tomo un gran sorbo de su jugo, su garganta repentinamente estaba muy seca, mejor, mucho mejor, aun no muy seguro levanto la vista para encarar al verde alienígena, que en todo ese proceso se mantuvo callado observando las extrañas reacciones del humano frente a él, los terrícolas sí que podían ser realmente extraños.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- una pregunta estúpida, claro que sabía que era lo que había preguntado, pero todo era tan irreal.

-¿Aparte de cabezón sordo? O ¿Qué parte no entendiste, la de hacerlo conmigo o la palabra sexo?, aunque esa parte es comprensible, debo admitir que esa palabra aun no la comprendo del todo en mi investigación, ya que no es la única palabra para eso, a ver te lo preguntare de nuevo… ¿Quieres tener sexo, realizar el coito, follar, acostarte, hacer el “amor”, coger conmigo?- 

Dib al menos no se ahogó en esa ocasión, pero si se quedó en shock con la boca abierta y seguramente tan rojo como los ojos de su némesis, ya que sentía su cara muy caliente, en los siguientes cinco segundos una batalla campal se llevó en su mente, la parte racional y paranoica le decían: “¡ESPERA!, puede ser una trampa”, “Tal vez, pero hay que admitir que Zim siempre se toma muy absurdamente enserio sus investigaciones sobre la tierra”. “¿Y si descubrió que tú tienes sueños húmedos no precisamente con chicas, si no con chicos y que no precisamente de esta galaxia?”, “¡IMPOSIBLE!”, “Recuerda que con Zim casi cualquier cosa es posible”, y entre todo ese barullo, otra parte, la más reciente en su cerebro y que se había despertado casi al mismo tiempo que sus fantasías subidas de tono que ocurrían en la noche, autoproclamada la parte HORMONAL le grito sobre esas voces tomando el control “¡QUÉ IMPORTA!, esta es tu oportunidad, recuerda que Zim puede ser tan inocente para saber exactamente lo que dijo, aprovecha, sabes que lo quieres, ¡ACEPTA MALDITA SEA!”

-Yo… con una condición-

-Aparte de que te elijo ¿tengo que dejarte que pongas condiciones?-

-Eso o no acepto-

-De acuerdo, ¿y cuál es esa condición?-

-Yo arriba- antes de que entrara analizar lo que había dicho, ya lo había hecho, dándose un golpe mental.

-¿He?, de… ¿acuerdo?- acepto el invasor no tan seguro que significaba lo que había dicho el humano, pero al parecer lo que le dijo lo relajo, ya que no tenía tan tensa su expresión facial, pero aún estaba muy rojo.

-Y…y ¿Cómo supiste que se podía hacer entre chicos?- 

-¿Qué no se puede?-

-Este he… lo más normal es entre un chico y una chica, he pero, si se puede entre dos chicos- se apresuró a responder esperando no haber metido la pata y que el alienígena escogiera a una compañera de su salón, pero pensándolo bien, él era el único que aceptaría tener sexo con el extraño chico de piel verde, como le solían llamar sus demás compañeros, además que no dejaría que alguien más aprovechara esta oportunidad.

 

-Pues Gir estaba viendo una película rara en la televisión, donde dos chicos se supone que realizaban el acto del coito, pero nada bien claro, además que por internet encontró otras referencias-

Entre tantas cosas saber que el pequeño, tonto e inocente, ahora al parecer no tan inocente Gir, podía ver ese tipo de cosas lo impacto, no sabía si estar más sorprendido o agradecido con ese robot.

-¿Y cuándo lo hacemos?- pregunto el invasor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuando?-

-Sí, cuando, hoy no voy a poder, por lo que he visto es una actividad muy desgastante, y no creo conveniente hacerlo entre semana-

Zim desde que había llegado nunca, o casi nunca faltaba a clases, ya que pensaba que sería sospechoso y pondría en peligro su pantalla de chico humano estudiante en la tierra.

-¿Y qué tal este viernes?-

-Me parece perfecto, y será en mi casa, no quiero interrupciones innecesarias-

-Me parece perfecto- 

Acordaron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lo que iban a hacer, el almuerzo paso sin mayores incidentes, después del ataque de tos que tubo nadie más volteo a ver qué es lo que hacían, en el momento que tocaron la campana para el regreso de clases agradeció que nadie les tomara tanta importancia a ellos, o que Gaz no hubiera venido ese día, y que Gir se hubiera topado con una película porno gay, pero después de tanta emoción la calma llego y las tres partes de su cerebro volvieron a pelear, poniéndolo nervioso el resto del jueves y toda la mañana del viernes hasta salir de las clases, Zim lo espero afuera de la escuela y se fueron caminando juntos hasta la excéntrica casa del alienígena verde.

Ahora estaban en lo que era un cuarto, al parecer muy abandonado, tuvo que sacudir la cama ya que tenía algo de polvo encima, según le había dicho Zim, se la pasaba más tiempo en su laboratorio que en otra parte, y por cierto, Zim había puesto quíntuple candado a su laboratorio antes de ir a la escuela para que al regresar el no intentara entrar como otras veces para robarle sus secretos, o eso había dicho Gir cuando se lo había topado en la sala y Zim hubiera entrado en la cocina por algo de beber.

Aun le parecía irreal esa situación, desde hacía tiempo sabía que sus preferencias sexuales no eran exactamente “normales”, se suponía que deberían de gustarle las chicas, pero en lugar de eso le parecían mucho más atrayentes las personas de su mismo sexo, tal vez eso no saldría de tanto de los estándares, si sus sueños húmedos, los pocos que había tenido, tenían en su mayoría a alguien que no se podía calificar como humano en el sentido estricto de la palabra, ya que no era de este planeta, lo había admitido desde hacía poco tiempo, era gay, o al menos estaba consiente que le excitaban más los chicos que las chicas, y mejor si eran verdes, venían de otro planeta y tuvieran ojos enormes y rojizos, por eso en lugar de reírse cuando Zim le pregunto si quería tener sexo con él, había sentido que su corazón se le saldría del pecho como una de las escenas tan cliché de una película de aliens.

-¡HUMANO ESCUCHAME!-

-¿He?-

-Realmente estas actuando muy raro desde ayer, tal vez no sea buena idea que te haya elegido como compañero-

-¡No!, es que estoy algo distraído, y… ¿Qué haces?- 

-Quitándome la ropa, se supone que esto es mejor hacerlo sin ella-

Frente a él estaba Zim, empezándose a quitar su camisa rosada, en el suelo ya estaban sus guantes negros, ya no tenía su simple disfraz, su peluca negra y sus lentillas, mostrándole su verdadera imagen en todo su esplendor, desde que lo había conocido hasta ahora él no sentía que el chico alienígena hubiera sufrido muchos cambios, o no tantos como se los hubiera imaginado que sufriera un alienígena al madurar, había crecido como cualquier otro adolecente, era más alto de cuando tenían diez años, aunque no tanto como él, prácticamente le sacaba media cabeza, era delgado, con un cuerpo fibroso, en la clase de educación física siempre tenía la suerte de verlo en acción, ágil, flexible y ahora, lo tendría bajo el, por propia voluntad, experimento o no, esa era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué estas esperando para quitártela tú también?- le pregunto Zim sacándolo de sus pensamientos permitiéndolo ver ya sin su camisa rosada, realmente era delgado, mucho más que él, pero sin llegar a ser esquelético, realmente se veía muy bien semidesnudo y curiosamente aun con esa especie de mochila en su espalda, según sabia, era necesaria para el alienígena para sobrevivir en diferentes ambientes de planetas, solo esperaba que no fuera un estorbo cuando… -¿comenzaras ahora o tendré que hacerlo por ti?-

-Sí, ahora me empiezo a desvestir- debía de dejar de pensar tanto y comenzar a disfrutar solo del momento.

Trato de ser lo más rápido posible pero sin llegar a parecer ansioso, ya se encontraba con solo unos boxers azul marino y Zim de espalda a él completamente desnudo, con solo esa imagen de su espalda desnuda, terminando en esos glúteos firmes y esas piernas largas, torneadas y verdes, su miembro ya empezaba a despertar, realmente era… hermoso.

-¿y… cómo comenzamos este rito humano?- pregunto con un tono dudoso, y también a oídos de Dib algo nervioso, al menos no era el único.

-Solo… solo déjate llevar-

Se acercó poco a poco, guiado por su instinto, al ser verde frente a él, y lo rodeo con sus brazos disfrutando del suave contacto de su piel contra la suya, notando claramente cómo se había tensado el alienígena ante este acto y relajado poco a poco con las leves caricias sobre su abdomen que le iba proporcionando, toda su piel era suave y tibia bajo sus caricias, y hasta podía sentir como iba cambiando el ritmo de la respiración de Zim, de una controlada a una con leves suspiros, él también lo estaba disfrutando.

 

Para el invasor todo esto era muy nuevo y desconocido, nadie, absolutamente nadie en su existencia, lo había tocado así como lo hacía ese terrícola, estaba consiente que sus caricias eran suaves pero a la vez las sentía arder sobre su piel, como lenguas de fuego, pero no era doloroso, sino todo lo contrario, era totalmente placentero, lo confundía, esas sensaciones eran tan extrañas pero aun así no deseaba que acabaran.

Dib apoyo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro, pudiendo apreciar el movimiento del pecho del invasor y el miembro de este aun dormido, por durante mucho tiempo fantaseo de como seria aquella parte tan íntima en Zim, pensamientos que iban desde tentáculos hasta que el alienígena careciera de este órgano, cosa que en su opinión seria poco divertido, ahora lo tenía entre sus manos, literalmente sacándole un gran gemido al chico verde, y comprobaba como era en realidad, parecido al de los humanos, pero no exactamente igual, era un largo pedazo de carne, carecía de bello como todo el cuerpo del alienígena, ligeramente más puntiagudo, más triangular, de color verde y una punta rosada, voltio un momento y observo el rostro de Zim, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un claro sonrojo en su cara, esa imagen le provoco un vuelco en el corazón, se veía absolutamente adorable y apetecible, se dedicó a repartir varios besos por el largo y delgado cuello mientras se dedicaba a masajear el miembro de Zim recordando cómo se lo hacía así mismo cuando se masturbaba, para su deleite más jadeos empezaron a salir de su boca, música para sus oídos.

Zim estaba abrumado, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable pero a la vez tan… satisfecho, es lo único que se le venía a la mente, esas sensaciones tan nuevas eran tan intensas que le costaba respirar o pensar, jamás imagino que el contacto con otra persona y menos con su némesis podía ser tan placentero, ahora este se encontraba retorciéndose de placer entre los brazos y caricias de Dib, confundido, lleno de nuevas emociones y dejándose llevar por un instinto que no estaba consiente que tuviera.

Las manos de Dib dejaron de masajear el miembro de Zim para concentrarse en acariciar la piel verde, la cual era realmente suave y tibia, empezó a memorizar la geografía de su cuerpo, cada curva, musculo y figura que parecía hacer cuando se retorcía bajo sus manos, Zim se estaba comportando muy sumiso, no es que no le agradara, pero imaginaba que opondría más resistencia al hecho de tocarlo, haciéndolo imaginar que el alienígena también quería hacerlo con él, que esa cosa de investigación de campo era una excusa, pero sabía que esa suposición era errónea, Zim era a veces muy ingenuo, pero aun así, cuando quería investigar algo lo hacía de lleno, costara lo que costara, pero aun así no estaba mal imaginar que esto era más que un acoston.

Sus manos viajaban desde el cuello donde su boca seguía repartiendo besos suaves, pasando por el pecho y abdomen, por sus caderas hasta cerca de la entrepierna, rozando apenas la ingle y sobando hasta donde podía sus muslo, para luego subir nuevamente, siendo placentero para el invasor, pero también una tortura, quería que nuevamente lo tocara como lo había hecho antes, ya que con esa sensación de placer también había una de dolor en su parte baja que pedía atención, más su orgullo le decía que no suplicara, y es que si habría la boca para pedirle aquello estaba seguro que su voz sonaría más como una súplica que una orden, ya algo desesperado tomo una de las manos de Dib, si no podía decirlo con palabras lo diría con acciones.

El de lentes se complació al ver que Zim por fin se veía más participativo, agarrando una de sus manos y dirigiéndola a su adolorido miembro de nuevo, pero no, aun no le daría ese gusto, primero quería jugar un poco más y memorizar todo ese cuerpo aun que estaba explotando por las ganas de sentirse acobijado dentro de ese cuerpo verde, aparto su mano de las de Zim y la dirigió a su cintura acompañando a su compañera y jalaban y masajeaban esa parte para atraerla más a su pelvis, Zim respingo al sentir su miembro en sus nalgas no esperando sentir ese contacto con ese pedazo de carne dura.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunto el alienígena volteándose por primera vez a ver al humano desde que comenzaron ese rito.

-Lo mismo que tu entre tus piernas- al ver el claro sonrojo que se mostraba en el rostro de Zim por su respuesta no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba realmente feliz.

-No te rías humano apestoso-

-No me rio, solo… continuemos- no, no podía decirle que estaba feliz, ni tampoco lo que sentía, pero eso no le evitaría disfrutar del momento, tomo de nuevo su miembro para que no hubiera más protestas y lo empezó a conducir a la cama.

Algo torpes y con ayuda de la gravedad ambos terminaron acostados de lado en la cama, Dib seguía masajeándolo suavemente y repartiendo besos esta vez en la base de su cuello, y Zim suspira un poco más fuerte, para luego gemir al sentir la lengua de Dib pasar por su cuello y arderle un poco.

-Arg… noo hagass eso- se quejó el de ojos rojos retorciéndose por el ardor que le había causado la saliva de Dib.

-¿Por qué?- volvió lamerlo, esta vez en su hombro, viendo con entretenimiento como salía algo de vapor de su piel, escucharlo gemir de nuevo, entre adolorido y placentero, había comenzado nuevamente a masturbar, y saboreaba su sabor, único y delicioso, era… tan como Zim.

-Eso… eso es molesto- sus palabras eran de queja, pero no hacía mucho para evitarlo, cosa que divertía a Dib.

Ya cansado de esa posición el moreno se incorporó un poco y se puso a cuatro sobre el alienígena, ahora sabia porque había desde un principio decidido comenzar abrazándolo por la espalda, tan solo de ver su cara extasiada en el más puro placer casi se corría ahí mismo, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, su boca jadeando buscando calmar ese calor que le hervía por dentro, y esos ojos, rojos y expresivos que brillaban intensamente, más que cualquiera joya que hubiera visto, no sabía si los extraterrestres tuvieran religión o conocieran los pecados, pero en ese momento a Dib se le antojo que Zim era la misma reencarnación de la lujuria que lo estaba tentando a cumplir sus más bajas fantasías.

Ambas miradas se conectaron, parecía que nada existía, solo ellos dos en el vacío del espacio, solo existiendo.

Zim no supo porque, o si eso era real o estaba alucinando, pero en ese momento le pareció que Dib era grande, muy grande, mucho más que sus más altos, o cualquier ser de la galaxia, imponente… y hermoso, y lo más extraño, era que no le molestaba pensar así, Dib también estaba jadeando, un poco menos que el, y vio esos labios rosados, y esa lengua que le hacía hervir la piel, y la deseo, más que conseguir cualquier arma destructiva, o una nueva invención para dominar ese planeta, y ahí supo que algo lo estaba volviendo loco o enfermo, ya que había tomado las mejillas del humano para acercarlo a su rostro.

 

Dib se dejó guiar, no solo porque sabía que el alienígena era mucho más fuerte que él y bien lo podría obligar, si no que deseaba, esperaba con toda su alma, que pasara lo que imaginaba lo que pasaría, y así fue.

Un beso.

Tímido, simple, un roce de labios de dos seres que ni del mismo planeta eran, pero que se les antojaba que era la cosa más maravillosa que habían sentido hasta ahora, era como un choque eléctrico que se liberaba y corría por todo el cuerpo.

Sus manos volvieron a viajar por el cuerpo del alienígena mientras sus labios viajaban por las mejillas y cuello de Zim, y este se dejaba hacer y ponía sus manos en la espalda de Dib, por primera vez abrasándolo, sin amenazas ni miedos, entregándose a algo tan antiguo como el origen de la vida, tan conocido y a la vez tan misterioso.

Una de sus manos volvió a masajear el miembro de Zim un poco más ansioso, esta vez colando una de sus manos en sus glúteos y restregándose en una de sus piernas, realmente ya no aguantaba las ganas de sentirse dentro de ese cuerpo, fue cuando estaba masajeando los glúteos de Zim que se percató de un pequeño detalle pero que era realmente importante, por lo que se detuvo abruptamente desorientándolo un poco al de ojos cual rubís.

-Zim-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te detienes?-

-De casualidad… ¿no tendrás lubricante?-

-¿Qué?-

-Es algo para que las cosas sean más sencillas, quizás jabón líquido o un líquido para… para que se deslice bien- era algo incómodo explicar aquello, pero era necesario si quería que la experiencia fuera lo más placentera posible para ambos.

-Oh, te refieres a cuando metes tu pene dentro de mi recto para realizar…-

-Sí, si eso, y quiero lubricante para que sea menos doloroso-

-Pues… no tengo jabón líquido pero…-

-¡YO TENGO MIEL!- entro gritando el androide Gir corriendo y saltando con un bote de jarabe para waffles.

Por poco y no se habían muerto del susto, juraban que por un segundo sintieron como sus almas dejaban sus cuerpos por el tremendo susto que se llevaron, ambos miraron con sorpresa, horror y vergüenza como el pequeño robot seguía saltando desde la entrada con el pequeño bote en forma de osito en una de sus manos metálicas.

-¡Gir!, ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- le grito el alienígena sentándose y mirando con un enorme odio al pequeño androide, casi tirando en el proceso al moreno, que atino a poner sus manos atrás de su espalda para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-¿Yo?, aquí paseando por aquí amito- los dos chicos miraron al pequeño robot, y este les devolvía la mirada con sus ojos verdes y sacando la lengua, más de mil maneras pasaron por la mente de ambos chicos el desmantelarlo pero -¿quieren?- había traído el botecito de miel, y Dib recordó que directa o indirectamente gracias a él estaba en esa situación con Zim.

-Emm… dámelo a mí Gir- estiro su mano y recibió el botecito de osito sonriendo tontamente, claro, procurando que el robot no viera su, ejem… problemita, cubriendo también a Zim, no sabía si ese robot podría tener vergüenza, pero estaba seguro que él sí y el alienígena orgulloso como era, tal vez se sintiera ofendido si se sentía demasiado expuesto.

-¿Y… que estás haciendo amito?-

-Nada, un experimento, ahorra lárgate Gir, seguramente ya está el programa del tonto mono que ves por el televisor-

-¡MONO!- y tan impestestivamente como entro salió, al menos había cerrado la puerta, dejándolos en un incómodo y algo pesado silencio, Dib se paró, se dirigió a la puerta y le puso seguro, no fuera a ser que Gir los interrumpiera de nuevo, y esta vez estuvieran en un momento mucho más íntimo que el de hace rato.

Se miraron, rojo y miel, y no pudieron evitar reír.

-Jajaja bueno, ¿en dónde habíamos quedado?-

-En algo de tú y ese bote de miel-

El humano se acercó nuevamente a la cama decidido a continuar con ese dichoso “experimento”, se posiciono entre las piernas del más pequeño y sin previo aviso lo beso, y de nuevo estaba ahí, ese tan inexplicable sentir que estaba seguro jamás sentir con otro cualquier ser que no fuera Zim, su Zim, se separó de nuevo, con una pequeña protesta, cosa que le agrado, al parecer no era el único con esa sensación de desazón al despegar sus labios del de ojos rubí; tomo el botecito de osito babosos y le quito el tapón en forma de sombrero para sacar de ese espeso líquido y ponerlo en dos de sus dedos.

-Esto te será algo incómodo, pero te aseguro que más adelante lo disfrutaras-

La miel era viscosa, pero aún no estaba seguro que fuera tan efectivo que un lubricante, debió de dejar de estar tan nervioso desde un principio y prevenir esa parte de sus situación yendo a una farmacia o a una tienda de sexo, aunque tal vez ahí si se hubiera muerto de vergüenza, así que, para ser lo menos doloroso posible trato de meter su primer dedo lo más delicadamente posible, masajeando lentamente esa entrada hasta deslizarlo, había entrado suavemente, la miel había funcionado y Zim soltó solamente un quejido de protesta.

-¿Esto es realmente necesario?-

-Sí, esto es para que sea menos doloroso y pueda entrar más fácilmente-

-Eso, no lo sabía-

-Para eso me tienes a mí-

Sacaba y metía su dedo índice simulando una suave penetración mientras con su otra mano masajeaba el miembro del alienígena para que no le pareciera tan molesto todo aquello, no tardo mucho para que uno se convirtiera en dos, y luego en tres, sentía como esas paredes de tejido vivo apretaban sus dedos, y Zim gimiendo más libremente lo volvían loco.

 

Zim jamás imagino que el dolor podría saber tan bien junto al placer, en su vida había sido golpeado, aplastado, quemado, azotado, en fin, conocía tantos tipos de dolor, pero ninguno se comparaba con esa sensación que le producían los dedos de Dib, era doloroso, pero a la vez tan embriagante con ese masaje en su entrepierna, placeres y dolores tan desconocidos, que lo confundían y no le dejaban pensar con claridad, tan así que cuando sintió los dedos de Dib abandonarlo para ser suplantado por algo más grande y firme, lo dejaron sin aliento y todo lo que atino a hacer fue gemir, de una manera que ni el mismo reconoció como suya.

El interior de Zim era realmente estrecho y caliente, pero eso no era lo que más le gustaba, si no sentirse unido a ese ser que se retorcía con cualquier mínimo movimiento que hiciera, entre jadeos y tratando de mantener el control empezó a mover lentamente de adentro hacia afuera creando una tortuosa fricción tanto para como para el invasor, el calor que los invadía incrementaba con cada rose llegando a límites que jamás imaginaron, Zim lo había vuelto a abrazar tanto con los brazos en su espalda como con las piernas en su cadera, permitiendo así que Dib llegara a un punto donde pudo ver las estrellas.

-Ahg sigue, ahí ha ha ha…- no le importara si pensara que su orden sonara a suplica, o si sus jadeos y alaridos eran muy altos, solo quería más, más de esa sensación que lo llevaba a una nebulosa embriagante de placer, más de ese roce enloquecedor… más de Dib.

Ni lento ni perezoso Dib siguió penetrándolo tratando de llegar a ese punto, más rápido, más fuerte, más placentero, el también se encontraba perdido entre el exquisito placer que era frotar su miembro en las entrañas del otro, sentirse atrapado tanto en cuerpo y en alma por ese ser, ese ser que no había logrado conquistar la tierra con ninguno de sus planes, pero si su corazón.

Una descarga eléctrica, mil beses más potente que ese primer beso que se dieron hacia unos momentos invadió sus cuerpo, y en un segundo todo fue tan claro y a la vez tan confuso, el completo orgasmo había llegado.

Zim se corrió entre sus abdómenes, su semilla era clara y verdosa, como todo de él, gimió tan fuerte que sintió que su garganta se desgarraría, pero no le importó, solo se concentró en sentir esa cosa que no tenía nombre para él, junto a la sensación de ser llenado por la semilla de ese humano, tan lleno, tan absolutamente placentero; Dib por su cuenta se corrió dentro de su tentación verde, cayendo cansado sobre el lecho llevándose al alienígena consigo en una posición en que Zim terminara acostado sobre él, aun sin salir de él, aun conectados, quería que perdura lo más posible ese momento, una eternidad si era posible.

…pensar que Zim le correspondía, que esa no sería la única vez, que serían felices, y que seguirían juntos por mucho tiempo más, mas eso era una fantasía…

Permanecieron en esa posición por mucho rato, regulando su respiración, tratando de recuperar energía, fue cuando Zim se empezó a mover que Dib pensó que le pediría que se fuera, se sacaría su miembro y le diría que ya había cumplido su propósito, no había razón por la que quedarse, pero al contrario de cualquier pensamiento, le pregunto algo.

-¿así que esto es el orgasmo?- Zim se había incorporado un poco sobre su pecho para mirarlo al rostro, no se había sacado su miembro y tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho, se veía hermoso.

-Sí, así es-

-Es una sensación realmente… rara- el invasor frunció el ceño no encontrando las palabras que pudieran describir aquello, ya que esa fue la primera vez que lo había sentido, uno no podía describir algo que no conocía –pero me gusto-

Dib lo miro algo perdido, entre aquella platica y esa vista de estar aún unido a su Zim no pensaba con claridad, solo podía atinar a escuchar para no hacer una tontería que arruinara ese momento, confuso, pero que atesoraría por toda su vida.

-Realmente este experimento me ha aclarado muchas cosas- fue ahí que Dib ya se imaginó que le pediría que se fuera –pero no me aclaro todas, será necesario hacer más investigación y experimentos- fue lo que dijo el alienígena, dejando a un Dib realmente shokeado –y tú me ayudaras, claro está-

-Cl… claro, por su puesto, por mí no hay ningún problema-

Dib miro como el alienígena empezaba a parpadear cansado y se recostaba lentamente en su pecho, el también estaba cansado, así que abraso ese cuerpo pequeño por la cintura, no recibió protestas, así que también cerró los ojos, Zim aún estaba unido a Dib, y curiosamente no le molestaba, le agradaba, ya cerrado sus ojos ambos se permitieron descansar, a pesar que eran cerca de las 4:30 los se durmieron por la realización de ese experimento tan agotador, Dib estaba realmente feliz, tanto que tuvo un poco de miedo de que su corazón despertara a Zim, estaba con su amada tentación verde entre sus brazos, el también había tenido muchos resultados de ese experimento que aprovecharía al máximo, prometiéndose que no dejaría que sus miedos lo dominaran, le enseñaría a Zim que lo amaba, y le enseñaría que era el amor, así se durmió con su preciado tesoro entre sus brazos.

 

Afuera Gir miraba el final de MONO ENOJADO, había escuchado algunos sonidos raros del cuarto del amito, pero él le había dicho que no le molestara, así que no lo hiso, hoy vino el cabezón, le agradaba ese humano, y pensaba que el amito también, eran una linda pareja, ahora tomo el control y empezó a cambiar canales, tal vez si tenía suerte podría ver otro documental del apareamiento humano, hacían ruidos chistosos como los del cuarto del amo, esa clase de documentales eran chistosos y al amito le habían interesado mucho, le guardaría un par de ellos para que los viera más tarde.


End file.
